The field of wireless communications has many applications including, e.g., cordless telephones, paging, wireless local loops, personal digital assistants (PDAs), Internet telephony, and satellite communication systems. A particularly important application is cellular telephone systems for mobile subscribers. As used herein, the term “cellular” system encompasses both cellular and personal communications services (PCS) frequencies. Various over-the-air interfaces have been developed for such cellular telephone systems including, e.g., frequency division multiple access (FDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), and code division multiple access (CDMA). In connection therewith, various domestic and international standards have been established including, e.g., Advanced Mobile Phone Service (AMPS), Global System for Mobile (GSM), and Interim Standard 95 (IS-95). In particular, IS-95 and its derivatives, IS-95A, IS-95B, ANSI J-STD-008 (often referred to collectively herein as IS-95), and proposed high-data-rate systems for data, etc. are promulgated by the Telecommunication Industry Association (TIA) and other well known standards bodies.
Cellular telephone systems configured in accordance with the use of the IS-95 standard employ CDMA signal processing techniques to provide highly efficient and robust cellular telephone service. Exemplary cellular telephone systems configured substantially in accordance with the use of the IS-95 standard are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,103,459 and 4,901,307, which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention and incorporated by reference herein. An exemplary system utilizing CDMA techniques is the cdma2000 ITU-R Radio Transmission Technology (RTT) Candidate Submission (referred to herein as cdma2000), issued by the TIA. The standard for cdma2000 is given in the draft versions of IS-2000 and has been approved by the TIA. The cdma2000 proposal is compatible with IS-95systems in many ways. Another CDMA standard is the W-CDMA standard, as embodied in 3rd Generation Partnership Project “3GPP”, Document Nos. 3G TS 25.211, 3G TS 25.212, 3G TS 25.213, and 3G TS 25.214.
Given the ubiquitous proliferation of telecommunications services in most parts of the world and the increased mobility of the general populace, it is desirable to provide communication services to a subscriber while he or she is travelling outside the range of the subscriber's home system. One method of satisfying this need is the use of an identification token, such as the Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) in GSM systems, wherein a subscriber is assigned a SIM card that can be inserted into a GSM phone. The SIM card carries information that is used to identify the billing information of the party inserting the SIM card into a mobile phone. Next generation SIM cards have been renamed as USIM (UTMS SIM) cards. In a CDMA system, the identification token is referred to as a Removable User Interface Module (R-UIM) and accomplishes the same purpose. Use of such an identification token allows a subscriber to travel without his or her personal mobile phone, which may be configured to operated on frequencies that are not used in the visited environment, and to use a locally available mobile phone without incurring costs in establishing a new account.
Although convenient, the use of such identification tokens to access account information of a subscriber can be insecure. Currently, such identification tokens are programmed to transmit private information, such as a cryptographic key used for message encryption or an authentication key for identifying the subscriber, to the mobile phone. A person contemplating the theft of account information can accomplish his or her goal by programming a mobile phone to retain private information after the identification token has been removed, or to transmit the private information to another storage unit during the legitimate use of the mobile phone. Mobile phones that have been tampered in this manner will hereafter be referred to as “rogue shells.” Hence, there is a current need to preserve the security of the private information stored on an identification token while still facilitating the use of said private information to access communication services.